Wail Through The Willows
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: An old friend and former crush of Natalie's transfers to their school. He seems perfect and soon begins to date her best friend. But after a party gone wrong, how will she get her life back together? Rating WILL go up in future chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Envy

**A/N: Ok…So, I started another multi-chap. Am I insane? Yes. Am I a workaholic? Yes. Am I already stressed out of my mind with the four other multi-chaps I still have to finish? Hell yeah. **

**I'm getting one out of the way tomorrow, "Perfect for You" can wait, and "Feeling Electric" is gonna have to wait a bit for a few reasons including I'm stuck and I just HAD to start this one!**

**I HAD to write this one when I got the idea…So I'll do this one before "No Day But Today" confused? Check out my profile…**

**This chapter is dumb and it's all intro. The next one will be like 200% better…I promise!**

**So yeah….Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N!**

_Envy_

It seemed to be a rather normal day at Hemingway High School. For Natalie, at least. It was the first day of her senior year and it seemed like everything was just...fixed. Her family problems, gone. Her _own_ problems were gone. Everything was just perfect. She was putting her stuff away in her locker when she finally caught a glimpse of Henry walking towards her. She didn't know why she was so excited to see him. She saw him all summer. But still she ran up to him and kissed him quickly anyway.

"Miss me?" He asked, his arms still around her tightly.

"Of course." she smiled, going in to kiss him again.

"Hey there, lovebirds..." a voice called from behind them. The couple quickly pulled apart as they turned to see who had called them. It was Natalie's friend Julie. She waved a perfectly manicured hand at them, her silky blonde hair bouncing as she ran towards her two friends.

"Oh, God..." Henry groaned as Natalie quickly nudged his arm.

"Hey guys!" Julie smiled happily, hugging both of them. "Long time, no see!"

"Yeah..." Natalie weakly agreed, as she got ready for class.

"So what did you two do this summer?"

"Do you _want_ to know?"

Julie's face screwed up in disgust. "Eeew! Too much information!"

Henry just sniggered , before receiving a death glare from his girlfriend. "She's kidding, Jules...We were innocent this summer...we promise."

She just rolled her eyes at them as they headed off to thief first class, English. Natalie just took everything in. Her best friend and her chattering away, Henry's arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

English began as usual. Natalie sat towards the back, Henry behind her, Julie next to her. They were just talking until the bell rang and the teacher took attendance out loud.

"Natalie Goodman?" Natalie attentively raised her hand as the teacher made her way down the list. But she wasn't expecting the name that came next.

"Adam Harrison?"

Natalie froze and looked around for the boy who had just confirmed his attendance. Wide-eyed, she turned back to Julie.

"Is that...?" she began.

"It has to be..." Julie finished, looking at the boy. "It looks just like him! Adam Harrison!"

Henry, a little confused, piped up, "Who's he?"

"We used to go to grade school with him..." Natalie explained to him. "He was like our best friend."

"And Natalie _totally_ had a crush on him..." Julie teased, watching her friend's face boil red.

"I did not..."

"Yes you did!"

Natalie rolled her eyes and pretended to be focused on class. She didn't want to admit it, but she _did _have a crush on Adam way back when. They were best friends. They did everything together. He reminded her of Henry in a way. Only with Adam it was a crush, with Henry she was in love. She quickly tried to shrug it off and pay attention to class for a while.

And it wasn't until lunch that this boy was brought back up. Julie wouldn't leave Natalie alone about her former crush on her old best friend. She looked as though she would punch Julie in the face. She only wondered what Henry was thinking of all this. He knew that she loved him, right? She was his-

"Natalie Goodman…you haven't changed a bit..."

She looked up immediately to see who it was who had spoke to her. There was Adam, standing next to her, smiling. She immediately jumped up from the lunch table and hugged him quickly.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, smiling like a maniac. "How are you?"

"I'm fine..." His attention quickly turned to Julie as he smiled again. "Julie Brown...Long time, no see..." He hugged her as well as he finally sat down at the table, right across from where Henry was.

"Who's this?" Adam asked, examining Henry.

"My boyfriend..." Natalie explained, introducing the two. "Henry. Henry, this is Adam."

He weakly waved and smirked but then went back to doing nothing. He watched as this boy held Natalie's attention. Maybe she missed him...She hadn't seen him since eighth grade. Or maybe that fabled crush was still in tact...But she wouldn't do that…would she? Whatever the reason was, so far he wasn't liking this Adam.

* * *

Henry was getting pissed. Natalie blew him off at least twice to go hang out with Adam and Julie. He felt tossed to the side, neglected….ignored…

Natalie felt completely different, though. She didn't think of herself as ignoring Henry. She was just busy. She had other friends too. It wasn't all about him. She told him that too and he'd just yell at her, she'd call him a selfish asshole, it repeated the next day.

It was probably about a month into the school year. She was sitting at lunch as usual with her friends when Julie tapped her shoulder and pulled her aside quickly.

"Look, we're best friends, right?"

"Yeah…" Natalie responded, just wondering what her friend wanted now.

"And we can tell each other anything?"

"I guess so…."

Julie sighed and admitted, "Adam asked me out…"

Natalie seemed unchanged by the news. "Ok."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Julie shrugged and suggested, "You know…that crush…"

Natalie rolled her eyes and began to make her way back to their table. "I don't have a crush on him anymore…I'm with Henry now, anyway. I'm fine with you dating him."

Her friend just smiled and hugged her happily. "Thank you! I can't believe he asked me out, though! I mean, it was so…spontaneous! Sorry…I'm just really excited…"

Natalie just smiled, knowing the exact feeling. "That's ok…I had that feeling once too."

"Hey! That just reminds me…Adam's having this party tomorrow night. He said he wanted you and Henry to go…"

She scoffed and continued to walk. "Like he's gonna agree to that…"

"Why wouldn't he?"

She just remembered her biggest rule: never mention the drug kick to anyone. She shrugged and tried to make up a quick excuse that would seem truthful. "Um…he doesn't really like these wild parties…" _Well, it's true…_she thought.

"Oh…Well, at least try?" Julie begged, giving her friend puppy dog eyes. "For me?"

And without warning, Natalie gave in. "Ok, fine. I'll tell him…"

The two of them hugged right as they sat down at the table again. The easy part was done, but now came the hard one.

How would she convince Henry?

**A/N: Duhn duhn duhn! What shall happen next?**

**Reviews?**


	2. Lust

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! SMUT WARNING! It's not graphic, like detailed graphic…but it's really really dramatic…So yeah, preparing your for minor SMUT (nothing compared to SA SMUT…I made the mistake of accidentally reading some one time…I thought it would just be a reflection! Boy was I wrong…*shudder*)**

**So yeah! Adam's a jackass…=( And yeah, another OC named Adam…I originally started this story back in like October 2009 and gave up on it until I got an idea for it again! Yay! So yeah! Read on!**

**WARNING: depiction of rape…Wait. Did I just spoil it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Lust_

"Absolutely not!" Henry shouted at the top of his lungs, despite Natalie's protesting. She just asked him to Adam's party. As a result…he blew up in her face.

"Why not?"

"Because! You ignore me for weeks and when you want something _then_ you come and talk to me…"

She just stood sort of still, not knowing what to do now. "I'm sorry…I mean, I didn't even realize that I was-"

"Just save it…" he began to walk away dejectedly.

"So what? Now you leave me here?" He didn't say a word. "Well fine! And I'm still going to that party!" But by the time she said it, he was already out of earshot.

He couldn't believe her. He just couldn't. He knew it had all to do with this Adam. She still felt for him, maybe more than a crush. Maybe she loved him. Maybe she was getting tired of Henry by now…

But before he could even think he soon ran into what was soon to become his worst nightmare. Adam. His books scattered everywhere and the two of them quickly went to pick them up.

One the pile was complete again, Adam turned to Henry and sort of asked, "Hey, aren't you Natalie's boyfriend?"

He nodded and explained, "Yeah. I'm Henry."

"Adam." He held his hand out to the other boy and shook it formally. "She told me all about you."

Henry felt a little guilty now. "She…did?"

"I trust that you've never hurt her…"

"Never have, never will…"

Adam sort of smirked and nodded with approval. "Good…She's too good of a girl to be wasting her time with bastards…It's nice to see a guy who can really appreciate her. _All_ of her. I mean, she's beautiful-"

But this was the part where Henry drew the line. "Beautiful?"

"Yeah…I mean, have you fucked her yet?"

"Um, no…" He had to admit, he hated it when other people said fucking instead of having sex or something along those lines.

"What? You're too afraid?" Adam chimed mockingly.

"No! I just don't think we're ready yet…"

Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes, laughing a bit at Henry. "God, if she were mine, I'd be fucking her every night. She' s got a beautiful body…"

Henry had enough of this conversation. He quickly just grabbed his stuff and walked away from Adam. Adam, on the other hand, sort of smirked. The boyfriend was out of the way now…

* * *

The party started around nine o'clock in the evening. Natalie met up with Julie and Adam at the house. She was actually glad Henry didn't come. He would've hated it. Everyone was wearing something tight and revealing and dancing suggestively and drinking alcohol. To Henry it was a disaster, but to Natalie, it sounded like a good time. She finally found Adam and a completely drunken Julie. She had never saw her friend drunk before. She looked awful…

"Hey," he smiled, going to hug Natalie.

"Hey…Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's just about to pass out…Her first time with alcohol…" he cleared the couch and laid her gently there, hoping none of the crazed partygoers would bother her. "You want a drink?"

Natalie didn't know what to say…So she said, "Uh, sure…"

* * *

About four drinks later, she couldn't even remember why she was so worried in the first place. Her and Adam had been dancing, talking to people they knew. She remembered how much fun she would have with him. He was like her exact replica in boy form.

They finally sat down on the edge of the couch where Julie was still lying. Adam slowly snaked his arm around her shoulder. She didn't even seem to notice, that's how drunk she was.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" he asked, moving himself closer to her.

" I dunno…" she replied quickly. "Piano…college scholarships…"

He nodded, showing his agreement. But without thinking he moved even closer to her as his one hand traveled from her lap to her chest, brushing his fingers over her gently. She sure was aware of it this time.

She shuddered and pulled away from him. "What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing…" he apologized. "I'm sorry…"

"You better be…" she tried to think of a way out now. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

He quickly directed her there, staying behind himself. There was only one way to get to her now…

About two minutes later, she re-emerged, but the first thing she saw as soon as she exited was Adam standing outside the door, just waiting for her with a devious grin.

"Oh, hey…" she sort of smiled to him.

But he said nothing back. He pushed her back into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

She was beginning to get worried. What was going on? He kept on moving closer to her until he was just about pressed against her.

He placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. "You're so beautiful…"

"Adam?"

But her words were cut off as he pressed his lips hard against hers. She could feel the intensity, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She knew that something was wrong…She tried to fight him off.

"Adam! What are you doing?" She cried, hoping he would come to his senses. But he wouldn't. He pushed her down to the floor and hovered on top of her. She was absolutely terrified. She didn't know what to do to stop him.

He started to run his hands down her body, and now she knew what was going on. She immediately tried to scream but he covered her mouth as he leaned in close to her and whispered, "If you scream, it'll be the end…if you tell, your little friend will have to pay."

She knew he meant Julie. She didn't want to think about that now. She couldn't think of anything now. Adam's hands were invading her body, groping her in places that she wouldn't imagine even Henry touching.

He quickly slid her shirt off and just kissed her everywhere while she tried her damn hardest not to do anything. Next came her short skirt, his hands moving down there. She just whimpered and tried to hold back her tears. He noticed her efforts and smiled twistedly. "That's a good girl…"

After a few minutes of this, he finally finished up. Once he was done, he composed himself and just turned to a trembling, defeated-looking Natalie and smirked, "Remember what I said…" and he walked out.

She just broke down and cried. Cried hysterically. She didn't care how foolish she looked on the bathroom floor.

She was broken beyond repair.

**A/N: Awww…Poor Nat! =(**

**Reviews?**


	3. Agony

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for the positive reviews guys! September 5th**** is officially 'I Hate Adam Harrison Day!' YAY! XP**

**Anywho…**

**So yeah! Another chapter! That's all I have to say…lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Agony_

Natalie left the party immediately. She went straight home, talked to no one. She ran up to her room and cried…just cried until she was asleep.

She dreaded going to school on Monday. She knew Adam was going to be there. And she knew he would try to take advantage of her in any way he could. She couldn't have anyone protect her or help her or anything…She couldn't tell anyone.

She tried to get her mind off of it (which was difficult considering that it was all she though about for the past 12 hours). She logged onto Facebook and saw that a girl from her English class had posted something on her wall. She shrugged to herself and went to check what it was.

But all she saw was those two words.

_Fucking whore._

She was a bit confused as to what it meant so she quickly commented. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_You know exactly what I mean, bitch._ the girl commented back.

She had to say that she was still confused. What was that all about? She reloaded the page and soon she saw another exclamation of 'whore' on her wall. What was this? What was going on? Going on a few minutes later again, she saw some more 'whores' and 'sluts' and 'bitches'.

She just logged off and got changed, quickly making her way downstairs. She was so scared…she felt so vulnerable and unsafe and violated…Her head throbbed as she hit the bright lights in the kitchen, probably from the hangover she had. She felt awful…and she looked worse.

"Good morning, Nat…" her father said to her happily, smiling for once.

"Morning…" was all she muttered back,

He walked over to her and asked, somewhat concerned. "You ok?"

She shook her head and admitted, "No…I'm not…"

"That party last night too much for you?"

She looked up at him pitifully, his comment too ironic. "Yeah…"

"There wasn't any alcohol, was there?"

"No," she lied through her teeth. She paused a moment and then finally tried to talk. "Dad…if someone tried to hurt me, you'd stop them, right?"

"Of course…Why are we talking about this, Nat?"

She shrugged and tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. "I…I don't know…"

Before he could day anything back though, she ran out to her car and drove off to school where a huge piano was just waiting for her,

* * *

She was sort of excited to be back at the practice room. Maybe it would help her relax…but when she got there, the doors were locked and she couldn't get in. she sighed and decided to go to her locker instead. As she walked down the halls, she saw people staring at her, giving her nasty glares. She saw some turn to their friends and whisper things to them.

She still wondered what was wrong and she found out as soon as she got to her locker. Nasty obscene signs lines it. There were 'whore' signs everywhere, just like on Facebook. She quickly ripped them all down, trying to hide the fact that she was crying from everyone. She couldn't take it anymore…Finally, she saw a familiar face walking towards her. Henry.

She shuddered as she quickly threw the signs out, still trying to ignore him.

"Hey, Nat…" he said, smiling slightly.

But she said nothing.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day…I shouldn't have blown up like that…"

Still nothing.

"Natalie? I understand you're mad at me, but ignoring me altogether isn't gonna…" She turned around to face him, her eyes full of tears. She tried to say something, but instead, she burst out crying. She flung herself into his arms, longing for a warm, loving embrace. And that's exactly what he gave her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I can't talk about it now…"

"Why not?"

And if as on cue, she saw Adam enter the building and make his way to her. He smirked deviously, his arms around a hungover Julie's shoulder. _Don't' tell anyone…_he mouthed to her as he walked past.

"Nat?"

She snapped back into reality and finally answered his question. "I can't…because…" But then the bell rang, cutting her off to her relief.

* * *

Natalie ran straight home that night, while Henry was waiting for someone to pick him up considering that his car was damaged bad from an accident he was in a while ago. He noticed some other people next to him giggling and just chatting. He closely listened it…

"I mean, seriously, who does that?" one girl asked. "She's such a whore…"

"I know!" another girl said. "And she denies it…"

"Denies what?" Henry decided to chime in, knowing they were talking about Natalie.

The first girl scoffed. "You're her boyfriend. You didn't hear? "

"No…"

The girl looked around quickly before whispering, "She slept with Adam Harrison this weekend. He's been telling everyone nonstop…"

He just paused. She did _what?_ She cheated on him…she cheated on him with this asshole! How did he know? He just had that feeling that it was going to go down this way. So, as soon as his ride got there he demanded to be dropped off at Natalie's. he was going to confront her once and for all.

* * *

Natalie just sat on her bed, her eyes red from tearing up all day. She left school early because she wasn't feeling good and the nurse bought it. She was too afraid to do anything else.

She suddenly hear a loud knock at her bedroom door. A bit nervous, she carefully went to open it…

There was Henry.

He didn't look like his usual Henry-ish self. He looked furious. Like a shell of that Henry. His eyes looked so hollow as he stared at her quickly. They were bloodshot, like he had been smoking.

"Natalie, we need to talk…"

"No…" she stuttered, turning away from him.

"Nat, please I have to know if it's true."

She turned back to him cautiously. "If what's true?"

"The rumors…You haven't heard them? You didn't see all those signs with 'whore' on them on your locker? You don't get it , do you…"

"Henry, please-!" she begged, grabbing onto his arm.

But he finally just lost it. "You know what they're saying? That you got drunk and slept with Adam…"

She froze and just stared off into space for a while. How did they know? She didn't tell anyone…Was Adam setting her up? Did he know this would happen? So many questions ran through her mind as she just broke down and cried into her hands on the bed.

"Nat? Are you ok?" He sat next to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"N-No…I-I feel awful…"

"Why?"

"I-I _did_ sleep with h-him…"

He shook his head, starting to get up angrily, "You know, I knew this was gonna happen. So I won't waste anymore of your time with Adam…I'm just going."

And he was halfway out the door when she yelled, "Yes, I slept with him but, Henry, I was raped!"

He stopped right in the doorframe. He slowly looked over at Natalie who was sobbing by now. "Wh-what?"

"He…He got me drunk and-and he raped me…"

He didn't even think twice before running towards her and scooping her into arms tightly. He couldn't believe this boy had the nerves to hurt his girlfriend like that. He soothingly whispered to her and rubbed her back at the same time.

"Shhh…It's ok…he won't hurt you anymore…I'm right here…"

"B-But he told me not t-to tell anyone…" she sobbed some more. "And if I did, he'd hurt Julie…"

"I promise that she's ok…And I promise that you're gonna be ok…Come here." He let her hide her face in the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around her securely. She could feel the comforting warmth coming from him, his warm hands on her cold skin. She had to admit that she felt safer as soon as he had his arms around her, like he was her protective barrier.

He gently kissed her forehead as she flinched and whimpered. "Shhh….Everything's alright…"

A for a split second she believed him.

**A/N: Yay Henry!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Mistakes

**A/N: Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys! WHOO! WHO HATES ADAM THE ASSHOLE? You're gonna hate him even more! =D**

**Review please!**

_Mistakes_

Henry promised not to let it slip that he knew what really happened between Natalie and Adam. He still couldn't believe that he would do something like that…And why did it have to be Natalie? Why did it have to happen to such a perfect, beautiful, bright girl?

He quickly shook the thought off as he walked into school the next day. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, keeping a secret like this. Especially one this big…

He passed the practice room, hearing a raging sonata being played from inside. He smiled to himself and peeked through the window. There was Natalie, just as he expected, banging away at the keys. She always got really into her music when she played, her face told it all. All her pain, all her problems, her insecurities….She opened them up to the world when she sat at that piano.

He tried to sneak in as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb her. But that plan was scratched when the door decided to slam itself shut. She stopped playing immediately, gasping and turning towards the door. But her frightened gasp turned into a relieved sigh as she saw it was Henry.

"I knew you'd be in here…" he mused, going to sit on the risers behind her. But she didn't say anything back, she just continued playing like he wasn't even there."You sound good."

"Just good?" she asked quietly, her eyes not moving from her sheet music.

"No…fantastic."

She let a small smile spread across her face, the first time she smiled in the past two days. "So what, are you stalking me again?"

"Maybe…why? You want me to?"

A small feeble giggle escaped from her mouth. "Sure…why wouldn't I?" She looked over at him, stopping her sonata short. She patted the spot next to her on the piano bench as she beckoned him over there.

He quickly obliged and went to sit right next to her. He could feel her tensing up, still not comfortable with him so close. She began to play more, her fingers flying over they keys. He just watched intently, slowly wrapping his arm around her. But she stopped playing again and just got up suddenly, inching away from him.

"What?" he asked, wondering why she did that.

"Please don't do that…" she begged, wincing as he took a step closer to her.

"It's ok…" he assured her, smiling softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know…" She looked like she was tearing up. She was ashamed that she couldn't trust even him. She knew that never in a million years would he ever try to hurt her. He loved her and he'd do anything for her, although her mind was denying it.

"C'mon…let's go…" he said, opening the door for her, heading off to her locker.

Sure enough, there were some more offensive signs on it, which she and Henry quickly disposed of. She opened her locker only to see a little folded up note fall out of it. She quickly picked it up and read it over.

_Having fun yet? We're only getting started._

_Keep that sexy mouth of yours shut, bitch._

_Or else._

_-Adam_

"That fucking bastard!" Henry shouted, obviously having read the note as well. "He's harassing you!"

"Just let him…" she mumbled quietly, ignoring the glares she received from classmates who were walking down the hall.

"No! I won't just let him do this to you! He's not getting away with this!"

"Just leave it alone!" she yelled back. "I don't want him to find out that I told you…God knows what he can do to Julie…I mean, what if he does the same to her? Or worse…"

He knew exactly what she meant by 'or worse.' "He wouldn't…"

"He raped me, didn't he? Who's to say he's incapable of something worse?"

She finally grabbed her books from her locker and shut it, sticking the note in her pocket. The two of them quickly walked off in silence to their first class.

* * *

In a matter of two days, Adam Harrison managed to turn the entire student body of Hemingway High School against Natalie. Julie hadn't talked to her since the party. She heard the rumors. She believed them. But yet somehow, she didn't blame Adam…Maybe it was because he was her boyfriend. Or maybe it was because slutty behavior was expected from Natalie. She could've easily seduced him. And she wouldn't blame Adam for giving in…

But Natalie and Henry had retreated to their own little table in the back on the cafeteria, leaving Julie and Adam on their own. She noticed Natalie was alone, Henry was off somewhere.

Adam moved in closer to her and whispered, "She's such a slut…"

"I know…" Julie retorted, throwing Natalie an nasty glare.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, baby…" He kissed her quickly. "She came onto me and I didn't know what to do…"

"That's ok…" she admitted, accepting his affection. "You know I believe you…"

He nodded and kissed her again. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. Now. Go."

She sort of shrugged and followed his command and went over to Natalie's table. She was pissed at her. How could she do that? How could she even get away with seducing Adam? She told her that she wasn't interested in him anymore.

"Nat? Can we talk?" she said as she reached her friend.

"Um…ok…" Was all Natalie could say back, slightly intimidated.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

Julie threw her a glare that just said 'you know what I mean.' "Why'd you seduce him?"

Natalie's jaw dropped, appalled by what she was hearing. "That's what they're saying? _I_ seduced _him?_ Why would I do that? I wouldn't cheat on Henry…"

"But you did!" Julie was practically crying. She was hurt. "Why?"

"Look, I don't know what you're-!"

"Why'd you do it?"

Natalie just blew her fuse, not caring if everyone around her heard her. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I DIDN'T SEDUCE HIM! HE RAPED ME!"

Julie just froze in her spot, tears flowing down her cheeks now. "No…"

"I'm so sorry…" Natalie sobbed, hoping that her friend would have even just a little bit of pity on her. But Julie just shook her head and just darted from the room, refusing to believe her.

Natalie just threw her head in her hands in defeat, not knowing what else to do, when suddenly she felt her phone vibrate. She opened it quickly, seeing that it was a text.

From Adam.

_You just made the biggest mistake of your life. Your buddy's gonna pay up._

_-Adam_

**A/N: HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Revenge

**A/N: Im so desperate to finish this that I'm updating during the busy school week. Wow. Very dramatic chapter! Duhn duhn duhn...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Revenge_

By the time Henry returned to the lunch table, Natalie was in tears. He had no idea what happened but he rushed towards her to see what was wrong. She said nothing but she cried hysterically. He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently stroking her arm.

She tried to make her words as clear as possible. "I-I t-told Julie by mistake...He knows wh-what I d-did..."

He knew she meant Adam. He wanted so badly to go over to the boy and beat him to a pulp. No. Worse. He wanted to _kill_ that boy. He wanted him punished for what he did to Natalie. He stole a poor girl's innocence and was about to do it again.

"Shhh...Don't worry about it...She'll be fine...He's probably just trying to scare you..." What he wanted to say was _I'm so sorry you have to know that he's going hurt your best friend. _

_"_Henry...You don't understand what he c-could do...What if he-?"

"Don't..."

"B-But-!"

"Natalie..." He kissed her on the lips ever so lovingly, getting her to shut up. "It's gonna be ok. I promise."

"Y-You promise?" she sniffled quietly.

"I do..."

She smiled and suddenly cuddled closer to him, her head on his chest. "I believe you..."

He just smiled out of content and kissed her again.

The only problem was...everything he assured her was a lie.

* * *

Julie couldn't believe what Natalie told her today. Adam _raped_ her? No! Things didn't happen like that. He was her boyfriend. He loved her. He doesn't go cheating on her. Maybe Natalie was lying. Maybe she made that story up so people would feel bad...

But what if it was real? She looked so distressed when she told her. Maybe it _was_ Adam...

She quickly dropped the thought as she heard her phone ringing. She looked at the name. Adam. She picked up quickly. "Hey..."

"Jules, I'm so sorry about what Natalie said earlier..."

She just froze. Was it true? Was he admitting he raped her? "What?"

"I'm so sorry I let her lie to you... I would never do that to her. Would I rape someone?"

She shook her head and disagreed, relieved. "No...you're right..."

"Look, you wanna come over my place? We can talk..."

She sort of smiled and answered, "Sure. I'd like that..."

"Ok...see you in a few minutes."

And about ten minutes later, Julie was sitting in Adam's room on his bed. He had his arms around her as she was talking.

"What happened at that party anyway? I don't remember it..."

He just shrugged and kissed her neck passionately. "You know...Natalie seduced me, we had sex...you passed out."

"I did?"

"Mmmhmmm..."

"I was that drunk?"

He nodded and kissed her again. "I know...She told me to give you those drinks so she could have me. Alone...I'm sorry babe...I shouldn't have done that...If I knew what was gonna happen-!"

"I know...It's not your fault. Don't worry." She didn't even know why she was agreeing with him. He willing cheated on her...So why did she take his side?

"Good..." he whispered, kissing her harder...and harder. He kept on kissing her, on her lips, on her neck, on her shoulder. She wasn't sure she was so comfortable with that...She wasn't ready to take this step...they hadn't been going out that long anyway.

"Mmmm..." she groaned trying to pull away as he kissed her lips again. "Don't..."

"What?" he asked, pretending to look hurt. "You don't like it?"

"Not this..."

He kissed her again, this time advancing on her slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Just stop! I'm not comfortable with this."

"Why? I'm just trying to have fun..."

She shook her head and tried to back away. "Adam, I'm not having fun..."

He threw her a sly smirk and just whispered, "Then too bad..."

But before she could even blink, he was on top of her, kissing her madly. She just froze in place, trying to contemplate her situation. It was all coming to her now. Her getting drunk, Adam's lie, Natalie...It was all true...

His mouth covered hers as she began to scream, muffled now. She squirmed like a fish out of water, making sure she wasn't an easy target. But he pinned her down angrily scolding her. "Stay still, you fucking bitch!"

But she didn't listen to him. She took her moment of freedom and she screamed as loud as she could. Her dad was a cop. He taught her these things.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her.

But she just squirmed again, kicking him now. "No! This is what you did to Natalie, isn't it? You raped her!"

"Shut the fuck up and cooperate or I _kill_ Natalie!"

"You wouldn't..." He pressed his mouth hard against hers, muffling her words, his hands sneaking under her shirt. "She was your friend! She trusted you!"

"I said SHUT UP!" But before either of them could process anything, she felt a sharp, intense pain run through her leg. She finally kicked his crotch as hard as she could and just stared at him as he tumbled away from her. Wincing on the ground, he held a pocketknife...drenched in blood. Her blood. She looked down and saw that her leg was bleeding. From where he had plunged the knife in an effort to keep her quiet. Before he could get up, she hobbled out of the room as fast as she could despite her injury and ran to her car.

She took a few deep breaths for quickly starting the car and driving out if sight. She knew exactly where to go...

* * *

Henry was staying with Natalie that evening to make sure she was ok. She hardly talked all day. She was quiet the whole time. Her dad had been wondering what was wrong with her, but Henry swore that he'd never tell. So he just comforted.

"Hey, c'mon..." he smiled trying to be encouraging. "It's ok...She's fine...And I'm right here..."

"Well, if my dad was actually here, you wouldn't be..." she finally said, staring down at the keyboard in her room.

"Relax...everything's ok..."

But soon they heard a knock on the door downstairs. Groaning, Natalie got up to answe it, Henry following her quickly. Annoyed, she answered the door, thinking it was her dad.

But it wasn't.

"Oh my God..."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHHAH!**

**Do you hate me yet?**

**XD**

**Reviews?**


	6. Fear

**A/N: Update! I meant to update this last night, but I fell asleep…stupid school…**

**Anywho…**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!**

**And thanks to oreoprincess0401 who gave Adam a new nickname.**

**Adam the Fucking Screw-Uppy Absolutely Horrid Pummel-Him-To-His-Death Asshole. XD**

**Huh…I had something to tell you guys but I forgot…oh well! OH RIGHT!**

**Warning: Fangirl attacks may occur….Shirtless Henry ahead. ;D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

There was Julie, standing in the doorway. She had all her weight on one leg and Natalie noticed the other was bleeding awfully. She couldn't bear to look at it...she knew it was all her fault.

"What the hell happened?" Henry asked Julie, a sense of panic in his voice.

"Adam. That's what happened."

They helped her hobble into the house as best she could, placing her gently on the couch. Henry ran to the bathroom to get a towel or something to wrap around her wound to stop the blood. Natalie stayed with Julie. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her.

"I-I'm so sorry..." she began, tears already starting.

"No." Julie interrupted. "_I'm _sorry. You tried to warn me and I didn't believe you. It's my own fault this happened."

They sat in silence for a second until Natalie broke it. "What did he do?"

The other girl shifted her body uncomfortably, wondering where Henry was. "He...he tried to rape me...And he stabbed me when I didn't do what he wanted. And then he threatened to kill you."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. "H-He did?"

"I'm sorry..."

But before either of them could say anything else, Henry came back, towel-less.

"What happened to the towel?" Natalie asked motherly, watching over her friend.

"Couldn't find one that wouldn't look suspicious covered in blood." He sort of shrugged and hurriedly undid his button up shirt and took it off, wrapping it around Julie's still-bleeding leg. He honestly didn't care if he was shirtless or not, just as long as he was helping.

"So…what happened?"

"Just…I don't want to talk about it…" was all Julie said.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine…"

He just shrugged and backed off quietly. "Just making sure…"

"So what are we gonna do about him? I mean, should we report him?"

"I don't know…It seems like a good option to me…" Natalie knew this answer was coming from him. He'd been waiting for an opportunity to give Adam what he deserved since the day he found out about him and Natalie. He looked over at her for her opinion, knowing that this whole thing revolved around her. "Nat?"

"No…" she muttered quietly.

"What?"

"No…I can't…"

He reached out to grab onto her arm, but she pulled away from him. "Natalie…"

"No!"

And before he could retaliate, she darted away from him, running up to her room as fast as possible. He just sighed as he heard her door slam shut.

"I said something, didn't I?" Julie asked, wincing as she tried to move her leg.

"I don't know…" he just shrugged, almost like he was giving up on this.

"Are you gonna talk to her?"

He inhaled deeply and looked over at the stairs, his eyes following Natalie's trail. "Yeah…I'll be right back…"

* * *

Natalie was sobbing in her room. This was too much for one person to handle. _You'd think fate would give me a break…._ she thought. But it was just the opposite. Everything seemed to be piling up on her. Everything. Her mom's sickness, her dead brother, her drug kick, her mom leaving, her rape…

She soon heard her door slowly open. She looked up from her tears as she saw it was a still-shirtless Henry. She just went back to crying as he walked over to her, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Hey…you ok?" he asked, his hand gently on her shoulder. He knew she didn't like to be touched.

She shook her head and cried more. "N-No…"

"Tell me what's wrong…" he moved a bit closer and wrapped his arms around her. She felt automatically 100% safer, but she was still afraid.

"I-I don't want to report him…if we do…he'll know it's m-me…And…and…"

"And what?"

She let out a loud sob before telling him. "H-He told Julie he'd k-kill me…"

She began to bawl loudly as he pulled her closer to himself, her face hidden in his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He couldn't believe how far this was going. It went from a rape to a stabbing to a death threat. He couldn't watch it get any worse…he couldn't watch Natalie get hurt anymore.

"If he tries to hurt you again I swear to God I'll kill him…"

She just sort of whimpered from where she was and cried, "No…please don't…"

"But he deserves it! He deserves it for everything he's done to you!"

"Just don't!" She shouted at him, tearing herself from his arms. "You see what he's doing to you? This isn't you, Henry! I need _you…_"

He pulled her closer again and just let her place her head on his chest. She was amazed by how warm his embrace still was, even without a shirt. She just squeezed her eyes shut and let her face rest against his warm, soft skin.

"I'm trying, Nat…" he admitted, kissing the top of her head again. "I really am…you mean so much to me." Another kiss. " I can't watch him hurt you…" His lips were slowly making their way down, now on her forehead. "Or threaten you…" On her cheek. "I want you to be safe." And finally on her lips.

He was just waiting for her to pull away from him in fear, out of pure traumatized fear. But she didn't budge. She let him kiss her. She allowed him to place his hand gently behind her head, pulling her closer to himself.

She adjusted herself so that she wasn't just a crumpled up ball of misery sitting in front of him, but now she was on her back. Without breaking the kiss, he followed her and moved on top of her slowly. He seemed to let everything go. He had nothing to worry about, just him and Natalie finally getting back to normal…or so he thought.

He lost track of everything, letting his teen boy hormones take control now. Their simple kiss turned into a sudden make out session. He pressed his lips harder against hers, kissing her more passionately than he had ever done before.

His hands seemed to have minds of their own. He told himself not to touch her or she'll act up, and he finally got her calmed down. But for some reason that he wasn't even aware of, he felt his hands creeping down her back, making their way onto her stomach. He was so sucked into the kiss that he didn't even realize how uncomfortable he was making her.

She let out a small moan, a whimper even. But he didn't seem to hear her. He kept on going...She pulled her mouth away from his, thinking he'd stop, but his lips traveled down to her neck now.

"Henry!" she begged him, panic and fear lining her voice.

But he didn't listen, he just kept on kissing her…

"HENRY!"

She screamed at him, pounding her fists on his chest in an attempt to get him off her. He finally realized what he was doing and just threw himself away from her, appalled that he just did that. He looked over at her, tears running down her face, she was crying again. She tried to scoot as far away from him as possible, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Natalie…" he tried to move closer to her, trying to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

"No…" she just cut him off.

"Listen to me! I'm so sorry! I would _never_ hurt you."

"Well, then you lied…"

"Natalie, _please_-!"

"No!"

But he just moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to quiet her down. He tried to show her that it was an accident. She seemed to just accept it as she fell into his arms crying once again. About the 20th time in the past two days.

He let her cry into his shoulder, holding onto her so tight like he was afraid to let her go. He just felt her tears running down his back as she cried, but he could care less. He gently whispered into her ear, "It's gonna be ok…We'll settle this, I promise…"

She just sort of nodded and cried more. He finally gently placed a kiss on her lips, this time, pulling away as soon as possible. But he didn't pull away soon enough.

The two of them heard the door open slightly. Henry didn't really care that he was still shirtless and kissing his girlfriend on her bed….But as he looked over to see who was at the door, he suddenly did.

Standing in the doorway, glaring down at a shirtless Henry and a sobbing Natalie, was Dan.

**A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHN! What shall happen next?**

**Ideas?**

**Reviews?**


	7. Truth

**A/N: Well, I've been working on this for WAY too long…Has school robbed me of my mojo?**

**Anywho…So I was taking a Theology test yesterday and one question was…**

**Who is the greatest example of living a moral life? A.) Moses B.) Jesus C.) Adam**

**The answer was Jesus, and they meant Adam as in Adam and Eve Adam. **

**But I though of MY Adam, thinking HA! Adam Harrison? A Moral person? Don't make me laugh! **

**Actually, feel free to make me laugh…XD**

**Well, here's this…Don't know where to go from here…I hate you, plot bunnies…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_Truth_

"What the hell is going on here?" Dan shouted louder than he had to.

"Mr. Goodman, it's not what it looks like!" Henry protested, wishing he still had his shirt on.

"Really? Maybe then it's the same deal with the girl bleeding a fountain in my living room. What is going on?"

"She was stabbed…" Natalie muttered quietly.

"By who?"

She looked up at him, hoping the anger in his face was gone by now. But it wasn't. It kept staring down at her. Like she did something wrong. She just shook her head and began to cry again.

"Nat…" Henry whispered, his arms around her yet again. "It's ok…" He kissed her cheek as gently as possible, showing her he was there.

"Get off my daughter." Dan told him angrily. The boy sheepishly backed away from Natalie. Dan turned to her a scolded, "I want you to stay away from him."

She shook her head, tears streaming by now. "No…please don't. Dad…I need him…I _need_ him…"

"You don't _need_ him!"

"Yes I do! You don't understand!"

"What?" He was on his last straw right now. "What don't I understand?"

"EVERYTHING!"

She burst into tears again, receiving guilty pitiful looks from Henry and her father. He looked awful as he watched his daughter cry. He knew something was wrong. And he was determined to find out what it was.

He rested his hand on her shoulder gently and went to sit next to her. "Natalie, tell me what happened."

"Wh-what?"

"Why did Julie get stabbed? Why are you so upset?"

She screwed her eyes shut, hoping that maybe if she tried hard enough, this would all go away. But when she opened her eyes, they were still there. She sighed and just gave up, trying to find a way to explain to her father what happened.

Shaking, she quietly muttered, "Th-that party…last weekend…It was me and Julie and Adam…" She found herself cringing and Henry's fist balling up tightly as she mentioned his name. "He got the both of us drunk, and-"

"You said there wasn't any alcohol." Dan interrupted, using his concerned-parent voice again.

"I lied, ok? But he got me drunk and followed me into the bathroom…next thing I knew, he was…kissing me and…" She looked over at Henry, whose face got even angrier as she went into detail. She never revealed any of this to him before. She was too afraid to tell. "Taking my clothes off. I told him to stop…I was so scared…But he didn't listen and before I knew it…he…he raped me."

The room was silent for a single second before Henry broke it. He just shot up from the bed going to stand in front of her. "Goddammit! We have to do something!" He looked over at a still stunned, silent Dan. "I won't let him get away with that! I'll do anything to make sure he gets what he fucking deserves…"

She looked frightened as he brought this up. She could only guess what Adam would do next. "W-We can't…He said-!"

"I don't care what he said! I don't give a fucking shit!"

"But Henry-!"

"Listen to me!" He shouted, grabbing onto her shoulders, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes. "We're gonna bring this guy down. We're gonna make sure that he doesn't hurt you or anyone else again. Ok?"

She nodded and agreed cautiously. "Ok…"

Dan still couldn't believe what she just told him. She had been raped, threatened…what else? He couldn't believe that this was happening to _his_ daughter. Why not someone else's? Why did his child have to suffer? He seemed to shrug it off.

"Nat, I'm sorry…" he whispered, not knowing what else to do.

But she just turned to face his, a look of utter disbelief on her face. "You're sorry? That's it? You're _sorry?_ You have no idea what I've been through! I've been violated and threatened in too many ways. I've been called a whore more times than a normal girl would've been called in her entire life. I've been an emotional wreck! I'm traumatized! I can't trust anyone! And all you can say is _sorry?_"

"Look, this is not the time to get testy!"

"Testy? You know, if you really cared about me, you wouldn't be here telling me to calm down. You'd be out kicking Adam Harrison's ass!"

"Natalie-!" But he stopped himself before he could go any further…She was right. She had a right to act that way in a time like this. "I'm sorry…for yelling…"

She weakly nodded, telling him that she forgave him. Henry went to sit back down next to her, his arm around her shoulders tightly. She let her face lay back across his bare chest. She just tried to forget everything.

"Is Julie ok?" she asked, knowing her father saw her already.

"Yeah…" Dan answered quietly. "I called for an ambulance before I came up here. She's at the hospital being taken care of."

She nodded again, done talking to him for the day. He took her drift and walked out of the room, leaving Natalie alone with Henry. She still was hiding her face in his chest, comfortable as ever.

"What are we gonna do, Henry?" she asked, practically falling asleep.

"We're gonna kick his ass."

"How?"

"I dunno…"

She sighed and pulled away from him for a moment. "I mean, it's not like we could sue him…I have no evidence that he raped me. And they'll use the fact that he made me drink against me."

"We'll think of something…trust me." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Ok…"

* * *

Natalie cautiously arrived at school the next morning. She knew something was going to be up. Someone started another rumor about her or something like that. She had been getting used to it by now. She actually got there earlier than Henry for once and quickly began to unpack her bag at her locker…when all of the sudden, she felt a hand running down her arm. She turned around, thinking it was Henry. But it wasn't.

It was Adam.

She could feel her heart speed up, her palms were sweating, she was shaking. She was a mess. He threw her a sly smirk and said in his usual condescending tone, "Hey, babe." She said nothing to him in return, hoping he'd go away. So as soon as she began to walk away, he grabbed onto her arm, holding her there. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Please leave me alone…" she begged him, not letting him sense the fear in her voice.

"Why would I do that?" he inched closer to her, so close he could feel her heart racing.

"Go away!"

But he kissed her right on the lips, ignoring her protests. She felt his tongue inside her mouth, a horrifying déjà vu from that past weekend. She kicked him and punched him until he finally gave up on her.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, clutching his sore stomach, where a kick and a punch had landed.

"I told you to leave me alone! And you're Julie's boyfriend. You shouldn't cheat on her."

He smirked slyly again and whispered into her ear, "She broke up with me last night…"

_Smart move, _she thought. Not on her part though. He stroked her cheek gently and said, "You're all mine now…"

She turned away from him, still protesting. "No I'm not! Just _please_ leave me alone!"

He had her right up against her locker, his hands pinning her there. "You know, you should be showing me some more respect." He held her there and whispered, "I did it once, I can do it again." She stopped every bit of movement she was making right after he said that. "Good girl…"

He kissed her again and then just walked away. But right before he was out of sight, he turned around, winked at her, and blew her a kiss. She shuddered for a moment and went to contemplate what just happened. She couldn't live like this anymore…she had to end it…

Adam was going down.

**A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHN!**

**Reviews? Ideas (PLEASE?)?**


End file.
